Meeting Jack Frost
by RizaDeadEye
Summary: READ AS IF YOU WROTE IT. (readerxJack) you encounter the newest guardian. what happens whe you fall for each other? man in moon chooses a human as a guardian? find out who! reviews welcomed. tis is my first fan fic so please be gentle
1. Meeting Jack Frost

Chapter 1

I remember when I first met Jack Frost, it was four years ago, and I was 17. I was playing with Jamie and Sophie in the snow when a snowball hit the back of my head.

"Jamie!" I shouted, "I'll get you for that!" Jamie looks up and says, "But that wasn't me."

"Me neither," said Sophie.

"Ok, so if it wasn't Jamie, and it wasn't Sophie, who could it be? Jack Frost?" I say jokingly. Both Jamie and Sophie nod looking at something behind me, which surprised me. As I turn around another snowball hits me square in the face. "Hey!" I shouted, wiping the snow from my face I look up. My jaw drops, there, standing in front of me is a boy who looked no more than 18 with snow white hair and piercing ice blue eyes, his skin was pale and his lips were slightly blue. He wore nothing more than a pair of slightly torn brown pants that showed his calves and a blue hoodie. As I was looking in shock, he saw my surprise and was surprised himself.

"Y-you can see me?" he asked almost breathlessly. I only nodded, knowing my voice would fail me. He looks shocked at first, but then smiles. He tells Jamie and Sophie he'll play with them tomorrow. I was regaining myself from the shock I had just experienced and looked up. In the sky was this so called "Jack Frost" flying on the wind, he saw me staring and waved, everything went black.


	2. The Jack Frost!

**A/N: hi! im Riza. im new here and would really apreciate you guys telling me what you think. sorry if my chapters are short. T-T but they get longer! but then short... so anyhoo1 enjoy ^-^**

* * *

Chapter 2

The next morning I wake up in my room, wondering how I got there. The last thing I remembered was seeing that strange boy in the sky. That's when it hit me; I had met "The Jack Frost", the bringer of winter, Jokul Frosti! I thought I was going crazy. I got up to get ready to go and watch Jamie and Sophie when I heard a cough from the corner of my room. When I turned around, I screamed. 'OH MY GOD! Jack Frost is in my bedroom!' I thought, 'what do I do?!' He sees me start to panic and jumps up immediately saying, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. But yesterday when you fainted, well you gave us quite a scare." Jack runs his hand through his hair nervously, "Your, uh, the only person over the age of thirteen who can see me and I wanted to make sure you were alright." I stared at him in shock, then I nodded my head.

"I understand. Sorry if I frightened you yesterday, but in my defense I wasn't expecting to see a flying boy." I laughed. Jack seemed relieved that I wasn't mad.

"So are we going to go out or do I need to make it snow in here?" he chuckled. My eyes widened and before I could think I shoved him out the window. Realizing what I had just done, I quickly poked my head out only to see him floating right in front of my face.

"Heheh, I didn't think you would do that," he said looking at me mischievously. I glared at him, shut the window, closed the blinds and got ready to go.


	3. More than just friends

Chapter 3

~1 Month later~

I noticed that Jack never really had a place to stay, so I decided to show him something. The old tree house I had built with my father.

"Wow! You built this?" Jack said in amazement.

"Not all of it. But I did help," I replied shyly, "and I was thinking if you don't have a place to go, we could fix it up together."

Jack looks at me in surprise, "You mean?"

"Yep, it's yours!" I smiled. His face showed pure happiness and he rushed up and hugged me, spinning me off the ground. I was nothing short of surprised and as he spun me I began to blush. Jack stops and looks at me, joy shining in his eyes. Then as he realized what he had just done, a tinge of pink came to his pale face. He set me down and ran his hand through his snow white hair, "Sorry, I wasn't thinking. Thank you . This means a lot."

"It's all right. I kind of enjoyed it," I said quietly. Jack looked up and into my (e/c) eyes, his silvery gaze melting my heart. 'Is this really happening?' I thought, 'Have I fallen for Jack? I've only known him for a month but I feel as if I've known him all my life. But how does he feel about me?' As if to answer my silent question, Jack placed his cool hand on my chin, lifting it slightly. He leaned down and placed his icy lips on my warm ones, he tried to pull away quickly but I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. As we broke the kiss he looked into my (e/c) eyes and said, ", will you be mine?" Without saying a word, I nodded, smiling the sweetest smile I could manage.


	4. A Special Gift

Chapter 4

~1 Month Later~

Jack and I have been together for a little over a month. We've had so many fun adventures in that short time. Whether it be playing with Jamie and Sophie or pulling pranks on innocent bystanders. Today, Jack had told me that he had a surprise for me. I slipped on my light blue jeans with my 'I'm Hot Your Cold' t-shirt. I grabbed my favorite coat and slipped on my white snow boots and headed to the tree house.

"Jack! I'm coming up!" I shouted before climbing the ladder. As I was nearing the top, I heard some loud crashes and cursing. "Jack?" I said as I entered.

"Oh! ! Uh, sorry, I was trying to clean up," he said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"You? Jack Frost? The Guardian of Fun? Cleaning?" I said with disbelief. He looked at me, glaring playfully, "I can be serious when I want to be."

"So you said you had a surprise for me?" I asked innocently.

" , close your eyes," he tells me. I close them and hear him fumbling around with something. Then I feel his cool hands put something cold around my neck. "Ok. You can open them now," he says. As I open my eyes I look at my neck and gasp. Jack had placed a snowflake with an ice blue gem in the center on a silver chain around my neck. I touched the snowflake but pulled my hand away quickly when I realized it was made of ice.

"Don't worry. It will never melt. It's made of ice that only forms at the North Pole. I'm surprised I was able to get it past the Yetis." Jack says as he looks at me. 'Yetis? Oh well, I'll have him explain later,' I thought. As he continued to ramble,I placed my finger to his lips, quieting him. He looked at me questioningly, but before he could ask I kissed him. I felt as if time could go on forever, never wanting this moment to end, but we both had to stop for air.

"Wow," Jack said looking at me with amazement.

"Wow yourself, ice boy," as I hugged him, "thank you Jack. It's beautiful." As I looked down at the necklace the gem began to glow. I look at it, puzzled then looked at Jack questioningly.

"This gem holds some of my power as a winter guardian. As long as you believe in me it will glow. But the stronger your love for me, the stronger the glow will be," he said before I could ask. I looked at him in pure wonderment, thinking, 'Why didn't I believe in him sooner?'

"Jack," I say as I take his hand in mine, "I will never stop believing or loving you. Meeting you, Jack Frost, was the best thing that ever happened to me." He smiles and embraces me again; I let his cool touch calm my frenzying heart.


	5. Disappearance

**hi again! i hope you're enjoying my story. i was inspired by "Jack and the angel" by kat-the-perfectionist. please read her story! i know i loved it! well heres the next installment.**

* * *

Chapter 5

I was running late again thanks to a certain Guardian. Jamie was waiting for me on the porch, when he saw me he ran up. " ! You're here!" he says as he hugs me. I embrace him and say, "Yeah, sorry I'm late again. You know who wouldn't leave me alone," motioning to Jack.

"At least I didn't fall on my face trying to get a jacket." Jack says as he hovers nearby.

"So where's Sophie?" I look around wondering where she could be then remembered, "Didn't she have a doctor appointment?"

Jamie nods, "Yeah, she does and then she's going to visit our grandparents."

"Why didn't you go too?" I asked. That's when it happened, a hole opened up right underneath Jamie making him disappear. "JAMIE?!" I screamed, "WHERE ARE YOU?!" as I frantically searched the ground for some clue to where it had taken him. I looked at Jack, panic clear in my eyes. He looks surprised at what had happened, " , I think I know where he went." I grab his arm roughly and stare at his blue silver eyes with my own blue piercing gaze, "Where?"

"First, OW! Second, The Warren." He says rubbing his arm where I had gripped it.

"The Warren?" I repeated in confusion. Jack looks at me and smirks "Don't worry. I'll take you there!" he says as he grabs me by the waist and flies high into the sky, while I'm screaming for fear for my life.


	6. Called To The Pole

**sorry that this chapter is so short. i couldnt sleep and it was 2 am. forgive me!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Jack laughs as I was screaming, "Calm down . I won't drop you." I stopped screaming and looked at him in disbelief. He looks at my face and chuckles. As I look down to see where we are I'm amazed, underneath us is an artic landscape dotted with pine trees and great oaks. I gasp and ask, "Where are we?" Jack states without missing a beat, "On our way to the North Pole." Before I could question his reply the Aurora Borealis appeared and expanded toward and past us. I looked at Jack and his faced turned from 'happy go lucky' to 'oh shit' in a matter of seconds.

"Hold on tight . This ride is about to get bumpy," he tells me as he tightens his grip around me and speeds off toward the glowing lights.

~Jacks P.O.V.~

'Crap' he thought to himself, 'this isn't good. If Jamie is involved with this then we have a big problem.' He looks down at , and has a confused expression on his face. 'Why am I taking her with me? I should tell her she needs to wait at home for a bit.' "Jack?" she says looking up at me, "what's going on?"

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out!" I say as I speed toward North's workshop.


	7. A BIG Problem

Chapter 7

We arrived at this place that Jack called "North's Workshop". As we walked through the door Jack was attacked by a giant humming bird woman. "Jack! It's been a while, how are you?" the creature said as Jack tried to talk with the creature's fingers in his mouth.

"TOOTH! Fingers out of mouth!" I heard a booming voice behind me. I turned around to see a man dressed in red and tattoos of 'NAUGHTY' and 'NICE' on either arm. I moved back and tripped over Jack's staff.

"Whoa there! A little dizzy from the trip?" he said as he caught me.

"Jack! Who is this?" the man in red asked. "This is . She can see us by the way," Jack replied while nudging me teasingly. "I guess I should introduce you. This is the Tooth Fairy," motioning to the creature that had attacked him earlier.

"Please, call me Tooth. Now can I see your teeth?" she said with a smile, before I knew it her fingers were in my mouth looking at my teeth.

"Can someone helf me pwease?" I manage to mumble.

"Sorry! There beautiful," Tooth says as she backs away a little.

"This is North, you know him as Santa," he motions to the man in red who waves. Jack points to a little golden man who seemed to be floating as he slept, "That's the Sandman, but we call him-"

"Sandy?" I cut him off. Jack looks surprised, "Yeah, and last but not least the Easter Kangaroo," he said pointing at a Pooka rabbit that stood six feet tall with a sling that held boomerangs.

"What? What did you just call me mate? I'm not a kangaroo," said Bunny, "I'm a bunny," while glaring at Jack.

"So North why are we here?" Tooth asked trying to distract them. North steps up with a worried look in his eyes, "We have problem. BIG problem."

* * *

**soooooo sorry! another shorty. the next one will be longer! promise!**

**jack: you said they get longer along the way**

**me: oh be quiet! *throws snowball at jack***


	8. A New Guardian!

Chapter 8

"Problem?" we all say at once.

"Manny told me to gather you and then he would tell us," North says.

"Manny?" I whisper to Jack.

"The Man in the Moon, he's the one who chose us as Guardians," he explains. I nodded then looked back at North who was arguing with Bunny for some reason and I notice Sandy trying to get everyone's attention.

"Want some help?" I ask him, and he nods looking grateful. 'Hm, now how should I do this? Oh!' I thought. I took in the biggest breath I could manage and shouted, "QUIET!" Everyone shut up and looked at me in disbelief.

"Sheila's got quite a set of pipes, eh mate?" the Bunny said to North. I pointed to Sandy who pointed to the Man in the Moon.

"Man in Moon! Why did you call us here?" North asked. A bluish light shined down and formed a shadow shaped like the boogeyman in my nightmares. Everyone gasps and Tooth stammers, "P-Pitch Black? But we defeated him only two years ago!" The light from the moon grows brighter as a crystal pillar comes out of the floor.

"Another Guardian? But Jack was chosen not that long ago," Tooth says in confusion. A figure begins to form inside the crystal as they talk amongst themselves. I watched as it formed and gasped when it was completed. Everyone turned and looked at the crystal. The form inside it looked exactly like me.

"Is this some sort of joke?" I ask. North and everyone is just as shocked as I was.

"Manny has never chosen human as Guardian before. Maybe you are more special than you know," North says as he winks at me.

~Jack's P.O.V.~

'? The Man in the Moon chose ? But she's human!' I thought, 'it has to be a mistake! You can only become a Guardian if you saved a child by sacrificing your own life.' Then it hits me. ' is going to die sometime soon. But I don't think I could handle that. I want her to die! I love her!' As if to answer him, the Man in the Moon says only to Jack, "Jack, will become a Guardian. You cannot prevent this. But as a Guardian she will be more powerful and more precious to you than she is now."

* * *

**oooooh! what do you guys think? whats gonna happen? ^_^**


	9. The Easter Kangaroo!

**please dont be mad! total shorty here. T^T**

* * *

Chapter 9

After the shock of being chosen, I finally managed to ask jack, "What about Jamie?" He looks at me and nods.

"Hey! Kangaroo!" Jack taunts Bunnymund.

"Oi! What did I tell you 'bout callin' me a kangaroo mate?!" Bunnymund said as he stalked over to Jack. I get in between them before they start fighting and look at Jack sternly. He sighs and throws his hands up in defeat.

"I have a question. Did you open a hole in Burgess this morning?" Jack asks him. Bunnymund shakes his head, "Not that recall. Why?"

"Jamie fell down and disappeared down one of your holes Bunny," Jack says with frustration. Bunnymund looks surprised hearing this.

"Well? What we waiting for? Everyone to the sleigh!" North says excitedly.

"Oh no mate. My Warren, my rules. Buckle up," Bunnymund says mischievously.

"Shostakovich!" North shouts as a hole, like the one Jamie disappeared, appeared beneath us. Jack grabs me and I hold onto him tightly as we slide down the tunnel. I scream with excitement as we sped toward "The Warren".


	10. The Warren

**another short chapter. keep in mind im new at this! and if you're still reading thank you!**

* * *

Chapter 10

"Buckle up. Is very funny," North says while holding his head. I look at my surroundings and I'm left speechless. A gorgeous meadow with so many colorful flowers is laid out before us. Two giant egg statues come to greet us, but I hide behind jack. He looks at me and chuckles bringing me out from behind them.

"Jamie?" I call nervously. I look around to see if I could spot him. Then out of nowhere we here, "Attack!" Jamie is flying through the air and tackles Jack to the ground.

"Here's the little ankle-biter," Bunnymund says crossing his paws. I look at him with annoyance.

"Jamie are you ok? I was so worried about you!" I say as I hug him. Jamie laughs and says, "Sorry, I was kinda scared when it happened. But then I saw I was at the Warren and I wasn't scared anymore."

"Any ideas on how you got here mate?" Bunnymund asks. Jamie shakes his head as a colorful elf widens his eyes and walks away, whistling guiltily.

"Well, that's no problem! Just as long as you're safe," I say looking at the elf with suspicion.

"Well, now we know little boy is safe! So  ( )  time to start training!" North says as he walks toward me.

"First, we take Jamie HOME, "I say, "then we will start training. Deal?" I ask North. He nods and hands me a snow globe. I whisper Jamie's address to the globe and break it. I take Jamie's hand and lead him through the portal. He looks at me with confusion," ( ) , what are you training for?"

"I don't know Jamie. But I won't be able to play with you for a while. Ok?" I tell him gently. He nods and hugs me. Bunny appears and asks me, "Ready to go sheila?" I nod and he taps the ground twice. A hole appears and without hesitation I jump in.

* * *

**i edited this a little so theres no confusion on how jamie got there.**

**Bunnymund: bloody elf. he does this again and he'll become a hard boiled egg!**


	11. Training Begins

Chapter 11

I arrived back at the Warren with Bunnymund to find an obstacle course set up. There were ladders, simulated rooftops, hurdles, and many others. "What's all this for?" I ask confused.

"This is for ya' training, sheila," Bunnymund said as he inspected the course. "Good job North, I couldn't have done better myself."

"Of course not! I am toy maker, building is specialty!" North states with pride. While Bunnymund just rolls his eyes. Tooth is fluttering nearby when she flies up and says, "North, I need to go back to the Tooth Palace. " North nods and shoos her away.

"Now shelia, before we get started, I need to see how well you can hide and how silent you can be, then we'll move on to speed," Bunnymund tells me as he points to the meadow. I nod unsurely, he counts to three and I sprinted across the meadow in hopes to prove my skill. I hid myself in a tree and noticed the flowers from it smelled quite sweet. 'Bunny will notice my scent from the flowers,' I thought, 'I know! I'll rub some of the tree sap on my clothes.' I rub the sweet, sticky sap on my t-shirt and jeans and hope he won't find me.

"Where'd that shelia go?" Bunnymund asks to no one as he searches for me. He nears the tree that I'm in and I ready myself to tackle him. As he walks under the branch I'm on, I jump on him. Bunnymund is shocked, he looks at me with wide eyes as he stammers to say, "Well done, mate. But now that that's done, I have something for you." Bunnymund walks off and returns with a bundle of fabric. He hands me the bundle and I look up him, very confused. He laughs and motions me to open it. I slowly unwrap the small package and I reveal to arm guards, much like the ones Bunny wears. I gasp softly, they were beautiful. They were snow white and the gems were ice blue and silver, the design had a snowflake connecting each of the gems, but in the middle of the snowflake the gem was a deep purple that seemed to spread its glow to the others through the design. I look at Bunnymund, "Thank you, they're beautiful. But why are you giving them to me?" I ask.

"These lil' things here'll enhance your speed and stealth, as well as your agility," Bunnymund tells me.

"But how do I activate them?" I ask, still confused. Bunnymund chuckles and puts them on my forearms.

"Ya think of the thing that's most important to ya, mate. The thing that makes you the happiest," Bunnymund tells me as he explains their power.

After a few hour of training, Bunnymund decides that I'm done here and that I need to move on. "So who will I be training with next?" I ask. Behind me Jack has appeared and gives me a hug from behind, making me jump slightly. "Jack?" I say as I turn around, "Jack! I missed you. Where did you disappear to?"

"I had to help North with something. So how'd your training go?" Jack says. He raises an eyebrow at me when he notices the arm guards. "And what are those?"

"Bunny gave them to me. They help enhance my speed, stealth, and agility," I said as I smile at Jack, "Do you know who I'll be training with next?"

"Yep, that's kinda why I'm here. I came to pick you up, ." Jack says while glaring at Bunnymund.

"What? What did I do, ya over grown piece o' snow?!" Bunnymund yells at Jack. I shake my head and say, "Girls! You're both pretty, can we move on now?" They look at me in disbelief, "What? I'm not allowed to make a joke?"


	12. Sandy's Training

Chapter 12

Jack takes me to Sandy's place, a gorgeous mansion made out of golden sand. I stare in awe at the beauty it has. Sandy is waiting for us on the porch and waves. We land and Jack starts having a conversation with Sandy and hands him something I don't quite see. But judging by the look Sandy gives Jack, it's important. Sandy goes off with the object to another room while Jack comes up to hug me.

" , I have to go back to help North a little more. Will you be ok with Sandy?" Jack asks me, searching my eyes for any signs of fear.

"I'll be alright Jack. I trust Sandy and you do too," I say as I pull him down for a quick passionate kiss. Jack looks at me, all the worry gone from his eyes.

"I'll come back as soon as I'm done. If I'm not done by the time you're done training with Sandy, he'll take you to Tooth. Ok?" Jack asks me and I nod. He flies off on the wind toward North's workshop and I turn toward Sandy.

"Shall we get started?" I ask him, he nods and sand images appear above his head quickly. "Whoa! Slow down a bit, I'm new at this," I laugh. Understanding this he slows the sand and I make out 'I will train you to face your fears and the true power of illusions.' Sandy pulls out a vial of black sand and I gasp and back away a little. He waves his hands, 'don't worry! This will be a controlled simulation of your worst fear you know of.' Sandy motions to the sand sofa and I lay down on it. He mixes a bit of his golden sand to the black to water down the effects of the nightmare. I close my eyes as he sprinkles it above my head and I plunge into darkness.

* * *

**sorry! but i love doing cliff hangers! XD**


	13. The Nightmare

**sorry for the shorty before. i had a hard time writing this chapter due to the description of it.**

* * *

Chapter 13

I open my eyes to darkness. I'm home, except no one but me is there. As I walk around the house I hear Jamie calling for me, so I run outside. Outside of my door is a Nightmare, black sand swirling around it as it gets closer and closer to Jamie. I try to run to him but realize my feet had been frozen to the floor, I look up to see Jack, dressed in black, laughing evilly. Tears start to form in my eyes, 'Pitch got to Jack? No, no! Remember this isn't real!' I tell myself, 'it's just a dream, a Nightmare.' I watch as the Nightmare surrounds Jamie, " ! ! Help me! Please!" he screams as the Nightmare engulfs him into the black sand.

"No! Jamie!" I scream, I know it's just a dream but it feels so real. The sand reforms into the shape of a Nightmare, revealing Jamie, who is now wearing all black with dull eyes and an evil smile. Jamie walks towards me and calls, "join me Sophie. Let the fear rule you." You hear a whimper from behind you, Sophie is standing there, crying, " ! Where are you?"

"I'm right here," I try to say but realize my voice is gone. Jack comes to me and looks at me in disgust.

"I don't know what I ever saw in you. You're ugly, pitiful, weak! I don't need you," his words cut like a knife to my heart. The scene changes, I open my eyes to bodies strewn about. I walk up to the body of a child and gasp. It was Jamie, he was on top of Sophie's body. He had tried to protect her from the spear of black sand that had pierced both their hearts. Next to them sat Jack, holding my necklace, huddled over something. I walk over to see him crying over my body, bruised and mutilated. Next to my body lay the other Guardians. North, his body sliced with his own blades. Tooth, her teeth broken and bloody, her wings torn. Bunnymund, with his boomerangs still in his paws, even when his body was bloody, bruised, and beaten; he died fighting til the end. And Sandy, nothing more than the shape of a once great Guardian in the black sand. Jack was sobbing, he had been spared by Pitch so he could suffer, I saw him pick up one of North's blades and point it at his heart. "No! Jack don't do it!" I scream, trying to prevent what he was about to do. But I was invisible, I watched as he plunged the already bloody sword into his chest. He coughed blood as he drove it further in, ", I'll be with you soon," Jack said as he took his last breath. Behind me I heard laughter, it was Pitch, "Did you really think you could control my Nightmares? Do you think you'll be able to prevent a world of fear? I don't think so," he laughed as he faded into the shadows. Then everything faded into nothingness.


	14. Sandy's Gift

**i just realized i could have put 12-14 together as one chapter! *headdesk***

* * *

Chapter 14

I wake up in a cold sweat, Sandy hovered over me, worry shone clear in his eyes. I sit up slowly, "Hey, Sandy. You saw all that didn't you?" I ask uneasily. He nods, clearly worried. 'Want some water?' Sandy signs. I nod, trying to get my bearings from the intense Nightmare I had just experienced. Sandy reappears with a glass of water, which I gratefully take. After I've calmed down and finished the water, Sandy taps my shoulder.

'I have something for you,' he signs. I look at him, confused, as he goes into the room where he had taken Jack's mysterious object. Sandy returns with a small, silver, drawstring bag. He hands me the little bag. I look inside, there in the little bag is ice blue dream sand. I look at Sandy with confusion, he silently laughs.

"What is this for?" I ask Sandy. 'This sand was form by combining my dream sand with Jack's magic. It allows you to control illusions like Pitch, but it won't harm anyone.' Sandy signs to me. I look at him in disbelief, Sandy had just given me a power that Pitch had. "But how do I us it?" I inquire him.

Sandy shows me what to do by using his own sand. After perfecting my illusions and sand throwing technique, Sandy signs, 'I believe you are ready for Tooth. She has something very special for you.' He opens a portal to the Tooth Palace and we go through.


	15. Tooth's Present

**not again! why cant i write longer chapters! *is pounding head on wall***

**tooth: riza! stop! you'll damage your beautiful teeth!**

* * *

Chapter 15

I arrived at the Tooth Palace with Sandy, he waved goodbye and went back to his mansion. "Tooth? Are you here?" I call out nervously. Then, I'm lifted from the ground by baby tooths and flown to where the Tooth fairy is.

"! I'm glad that you're here! I've got a very special gift for you," she said as she flew close to me.

"Is it teeth? Because I don't need anymore," I say jokingly. Tooth looks at me in annoyance.

"No silly! I made you this," Tooth said as she held out a silver hair band with snowflakes engraved into the cool metal. "I had a little help from Jack with the snowflakes."

"It's beautiful! But why?" I ask looking at its beauty. Tooth giggles, "It will help protect your mind from Pitch's illusions. Sandy taught me how to give that power to an object." I look at the hair band again, then I gently push it into my hair, letting it pull my (h/c) hair out of my (e/c) eyes. "Well, now that that's done, it's time to take you to North!" Tooth says with a smile. She picks me up and flies toward North's Workshop.


	16. An Unexpected Discovery

Chapter 16

As Tooth and I are flying to the pole, we run into Jack, literally. Tooth loses her grip on me and I begin to fall, as I look to see where Jack went I notice he's falling and trying to grab his staff. I realize, he can't fly without his staff! I wished I could just fly over and help him grab his staff when I noticed I was getting closer to the staff, when I felt a warm on my neck where the necklace Jack gave me lay. Ignored it and somehow managed to grab it then dove down trying to get to Jack. Jack saw me somehow fly over to his staff and grab it.

~Jack's P.O.V.~

' can fly?' I thought, 'but she doesn't have any powers and none of the gifts give her that ability.' Then it hits me, 'the necklace! The gem holds some of my power maybe that's how she can manage to fly.'

~My P.O.V.~

I reached Jack, "Here! Grab your staff!" I yelled through the fierce wind. He grabs a hold of it and lifts us both up to a safe altitude.

"How did you do that?!" both Tooth and Jack ask me.

"Do what?" I ask.

", you flew. I saw you do it when you went for my staff," Jack said in disbelief.

"Oh, well I'm not sure. I just wished will all my heart I could fly and help you. When that happened I felt some warmth coming from the necklace you gave me," I told Jack as I held onto him tighter.

"Well, we can discuss this more after you've trained with North," Tooth tells us, "Now I expect to be called for her first all-out sparring with North, ok?" Both Jack and I nod as she goes back to the Tooth Palace.


	17. North's Gift

**im soooooo sorry guys! i haven't been able to write chapter 18 yet, but it will be done soon, and i will only be uploading on saturdays. and the warren chapter has been edited so please go back and reread it please! thank you! i also put ( ) where your name should be because on previous chapters the blanks didnt come up. enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 17

Yetis! All around us! As we enter North's Workshop, we are surrounded by them. One of them grabs Jack and me and tosses us into a sack. "OFH!" Both Jack and I say as we bonk our heads. We look at one another and laugh. Jack takes me in his arms and hugs me. I embrace him and breathe in him cool scent.

"I've missed you," I mumble into his chest. I look up, "I really have. Please don't go off somewhere this time ok?"

"I won't. I'm done running around any way. And ( _)?" Jack says to me sweetly. I look up at him as he pulls me in close and kisses me. He pulls away, "( ), I love you. And I will protect you with my life."

"I love you, Jack. And just promise me one thing, that no matter what happens, you'll live on." I say to him, love in my eyes. Jack nods slowly then pulls me in for another kiss as the sack is opened.

"Oi! Lovebirds! Is now the righ' time to be smoochin' each other?" a voice I recognize as Bunnymund's. Jack and I pull away and look at Bunny and North. Jack helps me up and rubs his neck in embarrassment. While I look at the floor, blushing deeply.

"Now, Bunny! They are young, no? Let them have their fun," North said with a chuckle, "Besides,  ( ) , I have something for you." He pulls out a tiny ice sword, no bigger than the palm of my hand. North hands me the tiny thing and I look at him confused. "Press snowflake!" North shouts, pointing at the small design on the hilt. I pressed the snowflake and the sword began to glow. When the light had faded, I was holding an ice claymore. It wasn't heavy at all, in fact it was like I wasn't holding anything at all!

"Wow! This is gorgeous! Thank you!" I said, "what is it made out of?"

"The same ice as your necklace," Jack told you, "I helped North make that." He rubbed his neck nervously. I hug both Jack and North, thanking them for it.

"Now, we train!" North shouted, "Everyone to the sleigh!"

"The sleigh? Where are we going?" I questioned North.

"You will see! You too Bunny!" North said as he picked Bunnymund up and placed him on the sliegh. He flicked the reins and we were off. "I HOPE YOU LIKE LOOPTY-LOOPS!" Both Jack and I were screaming in delight while Bunnymund looked like he was going to pass out.

* * *

**i hope to upload more than one chapter next time. until then bye!**

**Bunnymund: Oi! What the 'ell am i supposed to do? GET ME OFF THIS BLOODY SLIEGH!**


	18. Training Intensifies

_A/N: hey guys! sorry its taking me so long to update. but i lost my flashdrive with the story! _

_Bunny: oi! what were you thinkin?! leavin me with these bloody lunatics?!_

_Jack: who you callin lunatics, you overgrown rat!_

_Tooth: Uh guys?_

_North: *Chuckles* these two. *shakes his finger* these two ALWAYS fighting._

_Tooth: GUYS!_

_North, Sandy, Jack, Bunny: O.o_

_me: thanks tooth! i thought i'd give you guys a sneak peak at chapter 18. its not finished and my home computer isnt compatible with the program i typed it up on so you might have to wait a bit longer. but i do plan on finishing it! chapter 18 is being written and 19 is already planned out so please enjoy this sneak peak! ^-^_

_Bunny: 'Bout bloody time._

_Everyone: *glares at Bunny*_

* * *

We had just exited the portal when I realized where we were. "THE ALPS?!" I shouted in excitement. I had always wanted to visit the Alps ever since I saw a special about them on Discovery channel when I was 5. "We. Are. In. The. ALPS." I said in disbelief. Jack chuckled and gave me a smile.

"Course we are in Alps! Where else to train?" North said as we landed.

"Oi! Solid ground at last!" Bunnymund said as he sprawled out on the snow. "Cold, but solid."

I giggled at Bunny on the ground. I looked at Jack and saw he had a snowball. He saw me gawking and put his finger to his lips to keep me quiet. Then he floated above Bunnymund and dropped the snowball. Bunnymund immediately shot up and glared at Jack. "I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT YOU BLOODY SHOW PONY!" he shouted as he chased Jack around the glorious mountains. While I took in our surroundings.

"So beautiful," I mutter under my breath. North came up behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder and said, "Beautiful, no? Is full of beauty and wonder. Not to mention high altitude has less oxygen to help with breath training. And more density to help with speed and agility training. Kill three birds with one stone, yes?" I nod; not taking my eyes off their beauty in fear in may just disappear. "Now is time to start your training (y/n)."

"Training? Oh! Right, that's why we're here," I say dumbly. North leads me to a clearing where Jack and Bunnymund were waiting. Jack hands me my mini ice sword.

"Now (y/n), we are going to spar. I promise I will go easy!" North says with a smirk.

I press the small snowflake on my sword and as it grows into an ice claymore I taunt North, "Easy? Bring it on grandpa!"

"Oh, HO HO HO! You did it now! You on naughty list!" North shouts as he draws his sabers and rush toward me. I try to move quickly but soon realize that the high density makes it harder to move thus resulting in getting cut by a saber. North doesn't stop when he sees I'm hurt. Taking up the claymore I meet him in the middle of the clearing. Our swords clash with a clang. After about two hours of nonstop sparring, North lets me rest.

"So how'd I do?" I ask North.

"You did well for first time. Your speed and agility have been boosted greatly thanks to Bunny's gift. But you need to work on swordsmanship. You're too sloppy. You leave blind spot wide open and don't guard fast enough. Take break. No need to rush." North explains. I sit next to Jack and he addresses the cut on my arm.

"Thanks Jack, I don't know what I'd do without you," I smile up at him. He frowns, "(y/n), you need to be more careful. Next time you spar with North he won't go easy!"

"I know, I know. I will. But I should build up my speed first. You think Bunny would spar with me?" I ask Jack. Startled by my question he mutters, "I don't see why him and not me, but he would."

"Great! I'm gonna go ask him," I say as I walk toward Bunnymund. "Hey! Bunny, would you mind sparring with me? I wanna build up my speed so I can beat North."

"Thought you'd never ask, shelia! Let's hop to it!" Bunnymund says jumping up from where he sat. Grabbing his boomerangs, he got into a fighting stance. I extend my claymore and readied myself for his first strike.


End file.
